Tú pelo, mí pelo
by AureaAspen
Summary: Un bonito OneShot, sobre lo dificil que puede ser, a veces, decir lo que realmente, sentimos...


**Nota de Autora:**

**Como ya se ha hecho costumbre en mi, me voy a abstener de poner las descripciones de los personajes ya conocidos.**

**Está basada en la canción de la Oreja de Van Gogh, espero que les guste. Es uno de mis One-Shot, preferido…**

_**Tú pelo, mi pelo**_

_No ha salido el sol_

_Miro en el reloj_

_Son las siete y no puedo dormir_

Kamy se levantó de la cama. No tenía sueño, aunque el día anterior había sido,… ¿duro?... No, más bien… diferente. Si, esa era la palabra. Diferente. Bostezó y se puso en pie, dispuesta a ir al baño, pero…

Kamy miró hacia abajo. Al ir a caminar, había tropezado con algo. Lo cogió…

_Cojo tu jersey azul_

_Me gusta que huela a ti_

_Siento que me abraza como tú_

Kamy aspiró el empalagoso olor que desprendía el jersey. Y miró hacia el lugar donde el dueño de la prenda dormía plácidamente. Le observó unos instantes. Su cabello, negro azulado, normalmente bien peinado, se encontraba ahora desperdigado por la almohada. Sus ojos, grises plateados, estaban cerrados a causa del sueño. Su respiración era tranquila, relajada,… no como hacía pocas horas…

Kamy sonrió al recordar las imágenes que se le venían a la mente del día anterior. Luego, se puso tenuemente roja. Apretó contra sí el jersey. Después, se volteó hacia la mesita de noche y…

_No has despertado aún, apago la suave luz_

_Que ilumina mi trocito de colchón_

Se dirigió despacio al baño. En seguida de llegar, se lavó el rostro y se peinó un poco su pelo, negro rojizo, con matices caoba. Poco después, de tirar de la cadena, abrió la puerta del baño…

_Entro en la habitación_

_Oigo tú respiración_

_Y los latidos de tu corazón_

Kamy sonrió con afecto y le miró con sus ojos miel. Sirius había sido tan amable con ella… tan cuidadoso… y tan comprensivo…

_Vas despertando ya_

_Buscas en mi mitad_

_Y me encuentras esperando en un rincón_

Sirius se levantó de la cama, sonriendo. Se calzó las zapatillas y restregándose los ojos, como si de un niño se tratara, se dirigió con paso seguro hasta ella. Kamy le miró, a la vez que sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rosáceo, pero imposible de ver, a causa de la oscuridad…

_No puedes imaginar cuanto te quiero_

_Ahora los relojes pararán_

Sirius quedó frente a Kamy y la miró con ternura, pero con ese toque pícaro.

-Veo que te has despertado-dijo él, aún somnoliento.

Kamy asintió, incapaz de articular palabra alguna, debido a su proximidad.

_Tú acercándote a mi pelo_

Kamy sintió como él, le acariciaba suavemente el cabello recién peinado.

_Tú y tu mirada otra vez_

Sirius la miró con una dulzura inmensa, pero sin dejar de tener un poquito de sensualidad. Sonrió y lentamente, se acercó a ella, quien instintivamente cerró los ojos… y la besó.

_Quiero que no exista el tiempo_

_Detener este momento_

_Una vida es poco para mí_

Durante unos segundos, se besaron, y poco a poco y a regañadientes, se fueron separando. Kamy le miró a los ojos y casi sin darse cuenta, le abrazó. Reacción que tomó con cierta sorpresa Sirius. Aún así, la abrazó, a la vez que apoyaba su barbilla en la cabeza de la chica.

_Siento miedo al pensar _

_Que esta complicidad_

_Algún día vaya a terminar_

-Es hora de desayunar, y hay que terminar de vestirse…-murmuró Kamy, al mismo tiempo que se separaba de Sirius, con desgana.

-Aún hay tiempo para un último…-susurró él antes de abrazarla de nuevo y tras mirarla a los ojos, darle un suave y cálido beso, bañado por los rayos de sol, que ya se dejaban ver entre las cortinas cerradas…

_Miedo a no volver a ver_

_Tus ojos desvistiéndome_

_Como lo hacen cada anochecer_

Kamy le abrazó fuertemente, en un intento de retenerlo con ella por siempre.

_Abrázame otra vez_

_Vamos a prometer_

_Algo que nunca vayamos a romper_

-Sirius, no me olvides nunca-le pidió ella, acoplando su rostro en el torso desnudo de él.

-No te olvidaré.

-¿Lo prometes?-preguntó con una tímida sonrisa Kamy.

-Prometido-respondió Sirius sonriéndola.

A ella le brillaron los ojos de felicidad…

_No puedes imaginar cuanto te quiero_

_Ahora los relojes pararán_

_Tú acercándote a mi pelo_

_Tú y tú mirada otra vez_

Esta vez, ambos sonrieron con complicidad, justo antes de que sus labios se juntaran, haciendo presentes cada uno de los pensamientos y sentimientos, que en aquellos momentos les recorrían el cuerpo a la velocidad de la luz.

_Quiero que no exista el tiempo_

_Detener este momento_

_Una vida es poco para mí_

-Espero que se lo hayas dicho esta vez…-dijo con voz queda un muchacho de ojos dorados, al ver a su amigo entrar por la puerta de la habitación.

Sirius negó con la cabeza, en señal de arrepentimiento. De nuevo otra oportunidad perdida. Otra vez que las palabras no le habían salido de la boca. De nuevo, no se había sentido lo suficiente capaz.

-Pero, Sirius. Ella tiene derecho a saber…-comenzó Remus.

-¿Otra vez has dormido con la chica de ojos miel?-preguntó de repente un muchacho de ojos avellana, que salía del cuarto de baño con solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura y con el cepillo de dientes en la mano.

-Dormir es decir poco… mi querido Cornamenta…-explicó con tono pillo Sirius, a la vez que en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa traviesa.

-Sirius…-dijo Remus, mirándolo fijamente.

-Si, lo sé. Se lo diré…-empezó Sirius mirando al hombre lobo de 17 años que tenía frente a él-… algún día…

Se encontraban desayunando en la mesa de Gryffindor, entre el barullo de la gente hablando y el ruido de las sillas al arrastrarse.

Sirius se encontraba pensativo. Había pasado la noche con una chica (no era la primera vez). Pero no con cualquier chica, sino con Kamy. Aquella que siempre le ayudaba en los deberes de pociones. Era una Gryffindor no muy común, ¡por Dios! ¡Le gustaban las pociones!

Sonrió al pensar eso, y se preguntó qué estaría haciendo ella en esos momentos.

Kamy suspiró. No muy lejos de allí, a unos pocos metros, se encontraba sentada junto a sus amigas.

-¿Té ocurre algo, Kamy?-preguntó una pelirroja de ojos verdes almendrados-. Te veo ida.

Kamy negó con la cabeza.

-¿No nos lo piensas decir?-preguntó una chica rubia a su lado.

Kamy sonrió y apoyando su barbilla en su mano volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Como quieras…-suspiraron sus dos amigas al unísono.

Kamy sólo les guiñó un ojo pícaramente.

Estaban en medio de un cambio de clase. Remus tenía Estudios Muggles, James Adivinación y Peter, Runas. Él supuestamente tenía Aritmácia, pero había preferido saltársela, tenía mucho en lo que pensar.

Entonces se escucharon unos pasos, y a dos o tres personas hablando. Una clase se abrió, para dejar entrar a los pocos alumnos que iban llegando al aula.

Por el pasillo llegaron Kamy y sus dos amigas, hablando entre ellas, y riéndose de los gestos que hacía la chica de ojos miel.

De pronto, sus miradas se encontraron…

_No puedes imaginar cuanto te quiero_

_Ahora los relojes pararán_

Kamy le sonrió como si fuera una niña de poca edad.

Sirius le respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

Sin darse a penas cuenta, las dos chicas les habían dejado solos, en medio del vacío pasillo.

Sirius se acercó a ella y en un impulso le dio un pequeño y dulce beso en los labios. Ella de la impresión dejó caer unos papeles al suelo…

_Tú acercándote a mi pelo_

_Tú y tú mirada otra vez_

Al separarse, Sirius se agachó y con rapidez los recogió y se los dio.

-Gracias…-dijo ella con timidez.

-Quedemos esta tarde-soltó sin más Sirius, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

Kamy le miró asombrada y tras sonreír, asintió.

-Genial…-exclamó Sirius, que le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kamy y la volvió a mirar a los ojos-. Será mejor que te apresures, o llegarás tarde a clase.

Kamy afirmó.

_Quiero que no exista el tiempo_

Kamy se dirigió al aula, ahora casi llena, pero antes de entrar, se giró de nuevo, como para comprobar que ciertamente Sirius estaba allí, y que todo aquello no había sido producto de su imaginación.

Realmente estaba allí, sus miradas se cruzaron…

_Detener este momento_

…y se sonrieron, con un "hasta pronto".

"Tal vez no sea tan malo tener una novia formal", pensó Sirius a la vez que observaba como Kamy cerraba la puerta. Sirius sonrió.

Entonces su expresión cambió a una de horror.

-¡Dios! ¿Qué me voy a poner?-gritó sofocado a la vez que echaba a correr con las manos sujetándose la cabeza.

_Tú mi vida eres todo para mí…_

………_FIN_

_By:_

_AureaAspen_

_Viernes, 24 de junio de 2005_

_A las 2:12 horas._


End file.
